My Long-Lost Brother
by NerdKenz01
Summary: What if Raditz came to Earth, but to save it? He comes to meet his brother and joins the Z-Fighters in defending it.


It was a normal day on the planet Earth. Birds were chirping and there was a light breeze flowing through the trees. Everything was peaceful like it was for about four years, until it was disturbed by a round pod that came crashing down from the atmosphere. Birds scattered from the trees they were perched on and animals ran away in fright.

The pod had landed in a field of a small farm and the foolish farmer walked slowly towards it with a rifle. He was terrified of what it was but still idiotic enough to investigate. As he came to theedgeof the crater that the pod left as damage, the pod opened up with a burst of air. Once the door opened up to allow whatever was in there, a tall man with a tail wrapped around his stepped out and some strange thing on his face with two red bands wrapped around both his arm and thigh. The farmer fell back in surprised.

"Hmmm... I landed in quadrant PX-8149... Code name: Earth. This is the planet that Kakarot landed about twenty-four years ago." The strange man looked up at the farmer and scowled. "It seems like he failed at his mission."

The farmer seemed to come to his senses and pointed the rifle at the strange man. He stuttered for the man to leave the property or he will be forced to shoot him. The man with the tail smirked at the puny human and flew up to look at the man in his eyes.

"Boo." The farmer ran back enough and pointed the rifle. He warned him again then he shot the man with the tail. To his surprise the tailed man caught the bullet with his hand then he flung it back at him. It had ended up hitting him in the forehead, which killed him. Blood trickled down the man's forehead onto the ground.

"Hmm... These pathetic human's are weak enough to be killed instantly. I wonder why my little brother had a problem killing such beings. -tsk- Come on Raditz. You have to find Kakarot before Frieza does."

The tailed man named Raditz flew up and looked around. He touched the machine on his face and it tracked the strongest energy in about 100 miles.

* * *

Piccolo Jr. stood quietly looking over a barren land. He had spent that last four years training in order to defeat the man who had killed his father and foiled his own plan of world domination. He had spent a long time perfecting a special attack in order to kill him.

Suddenly, Piccolo Jr. felt a strong Ki coming towards him and got into a fighting position. It had to be Goku, but how did he find him? Once he saw the man, Piccolo Jr. was confused. Who was this man? I why was he son strong? The man sighed when he saw Piccolo Jr.

"Why in the world is there a Namekian on Earth? The planet where his species resides aren't anywhere close to here." Piccolo Jr. got annoyed with the stranger and yelled at him.

"Who the hell are you and why did to come here?!"

"I don't have time for this. Do you know where Kakarot is?" Piccolo Jr. got mad and blasted a ball of Ki at the man but he ended up throwing it towards the west. The man muttered about why the locals are so violent then he slammed his knee into Piccolo Jr.'s stomach causing him to fall unconscious.

Soon after, Raditz's scouter roared to life to indicate that there was another strong energy nearby. He smirked and flew in the direction of it.

* * *

Son Goku held his son in his arms as he talked to his friends that he hasn't seen in four years. There was Bulma, the blue haired women who was the second human (and first girl) he had met. She was strong willed and feisty, but was like a sister to Goku. Then there is Krillian. Krillian is a short, bald, ex-monk with six dots on his forehead. He is Goku's best friend and like a brother to Goku. Finally, there is Master Roshi. He is Goku's teacher and an old pervert. He's a little taller than Krillian and is the one who gave him the flying Nimbus.

They all decided to get together and Goku thought it would be a good idea to let them meet Gohan. Chi-Chi actually encouraged it because she wanted Gohan to get some fresh air from studying all the time.

"So Goku..." A voice snapped him out of his musings. It was Bulma and she was looking over at Gohan. "Don't you miss fighting?" He nodded and told them that he wished Chi-Chi would let him train Gohan, but he still enjoyed his life as it is.

Suddenly, the three fighters sensed a really powerful Ki coming towards them and they told Bulma to go inside with Gohan. They all thought it was Piccolo but how could have he gotten so strong?

"W-who is that...?" Krillian stuttered once the man came into their line of view.

"I don't know but boy is he strong..." Goku stared at the man as he landed and sized him up. He was huge! He is probably way stronger than him but he didn't attack... Just stood there staring at him.

"Is that you... Kakarot...?" The man asked hesitantly. Goku slowly released his fighting stance and looked at him. Something about the long haired man seemed...familiar? It was like he knew him from somewhere but couldn't quite put his finger on it. No one moved for a few seconds until the man started speaking again.

"What is your name?"

"Son Goku."

The man's eyes widen slightly then he narrowed them. That's when everyone felt a dark energy radiating from the stranger and they fell back into their stances as a result. They were worried that the man might attack them, but they were wrong.

' _What happened to Kakarot?'_ Raditz's eyes quickly locked onto his younger brothers waist and saw that his tail was missing. He looked back up at him and asked him where his tail was. Goku looked confused then told him it was cut off when he was a young child.

"Who are you anyway?!" Goku shouted and Raditz sighed. No wonder he didn't recognize him! The last time they really saw each other was twenty-three and a half years ago.

"Well allow me to introduce myself. I am Raditz of Planet Vegeta, and I...am your older brother."

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
